1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composition for etching a silicon oxide layer, a method of etching a semiconductor device using the same, and a composition for etching a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technique for fabricating a semiconductor device has been developed based on a micro-process technique, and a gap decrease of device isolation layers for isolating devices has drawn attention as a main facet of miniaturization. A silicon oxide layer may be used for providing a pattern and an insulating layer in fabricating an electronic device, e.g., a semiconductor integrated circuit and/or a semiconductor capacitor. A typical method of removing a certain part of the silicon oxide layer may include, e.g., a wet etching process, which may use an etching composition including an etching active main component, e.g., a diluted hydrofluoric acid solution (DHF) or a buffer hydrofluoric acid solution (BHF).
However, as integration of semiconductor integrated circuits and the variety of functions increase, various kinds of layers having totally different etch characteristics may co-exist on a semiconductor substrate. For example, a nitride layer on the substrate may include, e.g., a silicon nitride (SiN) layer or titanium nitride (TiN) layer. The silicon nitride layer may be used in various layers having different characteristics, e.g., a HT (high temperature) silicon nitride layer, a LP (low pressure) silicon nitride layer, an ALD (atomic layer deposition) silicon nitride layer, and so on. In addition, an oxide layer on the substrate may include a thermo-oxidative silicon oxide layer, a CVD (chemical vapor deposition)-based silicon oxide layer, e.g., a TEOS (tetra ethyl ortho silicate) layer, a doping-based silicon oxide layer, e.g., BPSG (boron phosphor silicate glass), BSG (boron silicate glass), and so on.